Love The Fall
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: He made the mistake of sleeping with a pupil once before; he doesn't want to make the same mistake again. Or does he? Maybe a pupil from a broken home can change that for him. Better inside. xox
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** Hooray; a new story from me! -Silence- Okay then...I'm going to update all my other stories as soon as I get over my writer's block from them. So since I've now fallen in love with 'Waterloo Road', I'm going to write a fan fiction for it. I'm just awesome like that. __

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything nor one except my OC. And if you find any inconstancies with this story; please don't hesitate to point them out to me. _

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1-**  
What if I dive off the edge of my life when there's nothing beneath?_

She's sick of being strong for everyone else. She's sick of feeling _obliged_ to hide the anger, the sadness and the grief so she can console everyone else's. She's sick of having to talk about everyone else's problems and no one listening to hers. So this is what she does. She silently screams at the world; begging for someone to listen to her; for someone to help her because she feels is she voices her issues, she's being weak.  
Something Alicia never wants to be again.

Her mother Janice had re-married a man Alicia had so affectionately dubbed 'Super Dave'. He was a business man. Someone who liked to control the money and control her mother. He would judge what she would wear and who she was allowed to see. Her mother had lost a lot of good friends because of him.

For Alicia though; he would ignore her; for the most part anyway. She realised soon into the relationship that Dave was the type to control women. He would emotionally and sometimes physically abuse them both. It was all for the name of control. But the one time Alicia fought back, punched him square in the nose, he kicked her out. Her mother never said anything to her though; just stood back with tears trailing down her cheeks while her youngest daughter walked out. She was welcomed back a week later.

Alicia's real father died eight years ago when she was just ten years old. She hates talking about him; she hates how the room's air turns thick, it's almost like no one wants to talk about it; yet they feel like they have too.  
Janice was always wanting Alicia to go to a psychologist, to talk about her problems; to talk about what she was feeling and how his death made her feel. Yet she couldn't. She didn't want to burden anyone with her problems. She didn't think anyone wanted to know anyway.

Hence why, when her mother introduced her to her new deputy head Christopher Mead on Monday morning, she was completely bricking it. He looked at her like he could see the depths of her very soul. Like he could see past the smile which didn't reach her eyes, like he could see what she was thinking. It scared her more then she would like to admit.

"So Alicia, your Mum tells me you like art?" Mr. Mead said as he and Alicia walked down the bustling corridor.

Alicia shrugged a shoulder and took in the environment around her; the notices on the walls; the way the sun lit up the crowded corridor; she tried to avoid bumping into any students by keeping close to the deputy head "It's alright I suppose. I much prefer music" She explained wincing slightly as a boy with jet black hair slammed into her shoulder.

Chris nodded to almost absently and smiled "Well we have a great music programme here" He knew it was futile to try and start a conversation with someone who didn't want to converse; but he couldn't help it. There was something about this girl; something about her dark brown hair and beautiful grey/blue eyes which made him want to try. Something about the way she looks makes him think that she's seen too much for someone her age.

"Just because I like music, doesn't mean I can actually do it" Alicia explained quietly, her soft accent coming out. She didn't seem like the type of girl to be over opinionated or loud, or just plain crazy. But anyone who knew her knew that was exactly what she was. She wasn't afraid to join in with anyone or speak what was on her mind; something which got her into trouble a lot at her old school.

Chris smiled again and stood at a door "Well Alicia; this is where I leave you. If you have any questions, no matter how stupid they sound in your head, don't be afraid to come and ask me. Okay?" He held the door open for her as she nodded and walked in; her heart pounding a million miles per hour.

She looked around the class and saw everyone's eyes on her; she brushed her hair behind her ears and took a seat next to a blonde haired girl who's hair was also in a tight pony tail. Alicia smiled tightly before placing her back pack on the floor beside her chair and pulling out her note book and a ball point pen.

"Right now; quiet please!" A man, around fifty-five/ sixty years old walked in carrying a brief case "I want you all to pull out your copy's of _Emma_ and continue reading chapter ten to twelve then answer your question sheets. I'll be collecting them at the end of the class. Any questions?" He rounded off as he looked at the class. His eyes fell on Alicia "Ahh, seems that we have a new student here. What's your name?"

Alicia swallowed deeply and said "Alicia Townee sir" She looked at the ageing man who now had a smile on his face.

"London?" He asked her, placing his hands in his pockets and eyed her intensely; a look which made her shift in her seat.

"Yes sir" She replied, her hands toying with the pen in front of her. She could feel the lump in her throat as she continued twirling the pen around her fingers.

The man smiled and said "Don't call me sir; call me either Mr. Budgen or just Grantly. Have you gotten your books yet?" He asked; noting her discomfort.

Alicia nodded and reached into her bag; pulling out a copy of the Jane Austen book "I got it yesterday sir...Grantly" She gave the teacher a tight smile and opened the book; not once speaking again. She kept her head immersed in the book; although she looked like she was reading, if anyone cared to notice, her eyes were lingering over the same page, her eyes had unshed tears in them and not once had the page of the book turned.

She wanted to go home. No, scratch that, she wanted her daddy. Her _real_ daddy. Sometimes grief takes days to come out; sometimes it takes years. But in the end, it always rears it's head. Even at the most inconvenient times.

Grantly looked up and saw the absent look on Alicia's face. He knew that look all too well; he wore it when Fleur was first admitted into care. It was as though she lost something which meant the world to her; like she was a lost little girl.

Maybe that was all she was.

A scared little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews! I'm so glad you like this story!  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I'm still not owning anything except for Alicia._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2-**_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

The corridors were once again crowded as the break bell rang. Students bustled out of class rooms; trying to make it to the lunch room before it got too crowded; the rebellious students wanting to run out of the school before next period to either skip school or have a fag behind the building. Alicia looked down at the white paper time table in her hand, trying to figure out where her next class was.

She knew she had Chemistry in the science wing next; yet she had no clue where that was. The joy of being the new kid. She was used to it by now though; she had transferred schools three times already. Her Mum and 'Super Dave' enjoyed moving house. Alicia knew it was because Dave used to piss off the wrong people.

He still does if you asked her honestly.

Her black mobile phone buzzed in her pocket. A top forty song playing in her pocket as it continued to beg her to answer her. She pulled it out her skirt pocket and slid it open; a message from her Mum popping up on the screen. _School okay?_ It read.

Alicia bit her bottom lip and leaned against the wall; her bangs falling into her eyes as she wiped at the corners of her mouth. She let out a small breath as she quickly typed her reply. _Yeah; it's fine. People are nice; teacher showing me around this morning. Although; can't find Chem class. _

She hit send and slid her phone back into her pocket.

She began walking down the corridor, still looking at the piece of paper in her hands. She looked up though; when someone called out to her; "Alicia."  
She turned around to see Mr. Mead walking towards her; an armful of books in his arms. She gave him a tight smile as she felt her phone ring in her pocket "'Scuse me for a moment" She said as she pulled it out and once again read the text.

_You have to go to K house tonight. Your father and me want some us time. Sorry baby. Have a good day. Love ya. Xxx_

She snarled at the text before thrusting it back into her pocket "He's not my father" She growled under her breath; forgetting Chris was standing next to her.  
"Problem?" Mr. Mead asked as they both started to walk down the corridor together.

Alicia looked up in surprise; forgetting her teacher was there. She swallowed deeply and showed him the time table "Can't find the science wing" She smiled. He looked at her again; like he was trying to read the expression on her face. She had to look away from him; hide her face. She didn't want him to know about her problems. She could deal with them. She always had after all.

"What class have you got?" Chris asked; moving his hand to place it on the tall stack of books, holding them still in case one slipped.

Alicia watched this and stood in front of him "Mind if I help?" She offered; taking half of the books and carrying them under one arm. She didn't know why she was acting like this. But one thing she knew was that she didn't like the feeling like she was being suffocated around him; the twisting feeling in her stomach; the feeling like she was blushing and stuttering around him.

"Thanks" Chris answered. He looked over at her and saw the sad look in her eyes, like she didn't really want to be here today "So? What class?"

Alicia looked back down at her time table "Chemistry. I hate chemistry. I've never been good at it" She stated; tightening her grip on the books.  
Chris looked over at her and said "Why? Were you distracted or did you just not understand it?" He asked, turning down a corridor.

"Oh; I understand it perfectly; my ex-girlfriend used to be in the same class as me. You fill in the details" Alicia said; a small, weak smile on her face.

Chris almost dropped his books in surprise; he didn't expect for one moment that she may have been in a female relationship. Alicia looked up and gave a small smirk "I've had boyfriends before" She said slowly; like that would make things heaps better. She gave a large smile as she chuckled "And um, where's the chem room?" She asked; referring back to the earlier conversation.

Chris felt like a right tool at that moment; here he was, judging the new girl already because she's had _one_ girlfriend at her old school. He thought about this for a moment and wondered why she was actually telling him this "Right here. I'm your new chem teacher" He smiled as he pushed open the door.

Alicia grinned and followed him inside "Okay. Maybe now that I don't have anyone distracting me I may actually be able to learn this stuff" She smiled as she set the books down on the desk next to the stack Mr. Mead had just placed down.

"Well; if you don't understand any of it; maybe I could tutor you after school?" He offered; placing his hands in his pockets and waiting for the younger woman to answer.

Alicia narrowed her eyes and thought about it. Would her mother mind? More importantly; would her step father mind... "You'd have to talk it over with my Mum first" She stated.  
Chris noticed the slight pause in the way she said the sentence. Almost as if she was unsure; like she didn't trust him yet.

"Of course" He replied, a small smile graving his face. He looked up when the rest of the sixth form students walked into the class. Alicia nodded once to him before walking over to an empty desk. Chris watched her for a moment; noticing the small things about her. But one thing he noticed more then anything was how withdrawn she was from the rest of the class.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **Thanks heaps for the reviews! At least someone's enjoying it! _

_**Disclaimer:** Still not owning anything._

_**Chapter 3-**_

_This Ain't A Love Song; This is Goodbye..._

Christopher walked up the stairs of the small council house. He had decided that, during his short lived lunch break, that he would pay Alicia's parent's a visit. Get a sniff of her home life; try and figure out why she was as withdrawn as she was.  
He looked up at the front porch light and knocked on the front door. He looked behind him at the front lawn; the grass was thinning slightly and the concrete was cracked, but he decided that for a council house, what you see is what you get. 

He turned back when the front door opened and a handsome man, around thirty-eight answered the door. His black hair was windswept, blue eyes narrowing at the deputy head on the doorstep with the smile on his face.  
"Who are you?" The man asked, his Liverpool accent coming out. 

Chris smiled and held out his hand "I'm Christopher Mead, the deputy head at Waterloo Road" He nodded at the ageing brown haired woman appeared next to the man "I'm here to talk to you about Alicia" He finished. 

The man's eyes seemed to darken at this "What has that cow done now?" He asked; leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms over his chest.  
The lady, Janice, smiled and said "Would you like to come in? Alicia's at her boyfriend's house tonight" Dave scowled slightly and pushed off the door frame; walking further into the house. 

Janice smiled and opened the door wider to let Chris in. He wiped his feet on the door mat and stepped through the threshold. He looked around; the walls were painted deep red, there was a black leather sofa along one wall and a television in the corner. He could smell the faint aroma of marijuana smoke wafting through the house.

Dave sat down on the sofa and motioned Chris to take the seat opposite him. He sat on the edge while Janice hovered by Dave's side "Would you like a coffee or tea or something?" She asked; her voice a little hostile. 

Chris nodded "Coffee would be great. Thanks" He smiled as Janice nodded and walked off to where he assumed was the kitchen.  
Dave rose an eyebrow "So you're here to talk about Alicia? What has she done?" He asked, looking at Chris who was bouncing his leg up and down. 

He had already come to the conclusion that Dave ran this household. To what extent he wasn't sure; but a part of him wanted to find out "Alicia is a bright student. She does her work, hands it in on time, I've had nothing but good things said to me about her from other members of staff. But I want to talk to you about-" He was cut off by Janice walking in with two cups of coffee. One for Dave and one for Chris. 

Chris noted that when she sat down; she sat in the furthest seat away from her husband "Thank-you. As I was saying, Alicia's a great student. But I was wondering if she's always so...withdrawn" He asked, picking his words carefully. 

Janice looked down at her folded hands while Dave nodded "Lazy cow spends all her day in her bedroom listening to that stupid Ipod of hers and always on the bloomin' internet. Dunno why; teenagers these days eh?" He cracked a smile as he took a sip from the white mug. 

Chris didn't find anything funny about that statement yet smiled anyway; holding his mug up to his lips and taking a small sip of the hot liquid inside "Like I said; she's a good kid. But it concerns me that she hasn't made any effort to interact with any of the other students" He finished.

Janice swallowed deeply and looked up from her hands; directly at Chris "She hasn't really taken the death of her father well. I know it's been eight years; but she hasn't really grieved for him. I haven't seen her shed a tear for him" She explained.

"If you don't mind me asking; how did Alicia's father die?" Chris asked slowly; placing his mug on the glass coffee table. 

A dark shadow crossed Janice's face while Dave's face turned into a scowl; "He killed himself. Took an overdose of sleeping pills. He was looking after her" She explained quietly; looking back down at her hands. 

"He was always putting his own needs before theirs. Selfish bastard" Dave growled as he clenched his fists by his sides.  
Along with the two other adults in the room; Chris looked up as the door opened.

"Alright. Just me" Alicia's voice called out as the door slammed shut. She took off her large dark green parker and hung it up in the hallway "It's freezing out there; you'd hardly think its...March" She finished as she walked into the lounge to see her deputy head sitting in the chair she usually sat in "Erm...Okay then" Her eyes darted from Chris, to her mother and finally to Dave who was eyeing her up like prey. She pointed towards the stairs in the hall which led to the two bedrooms on the second floor "I'm just going to go up there now..." She said; uncertainty in her voice.

Chris noticed for the first time that she had left her hair down. The brown waves falling just past her shoulders glistening in the hall light. He watched the light bounce off it, wondering what it would be like to run his fingers through it. He shook off the thoughts and mentally scowled; reminding himself that she was still a student; even if she was the legal age.  
"Well I should get going anyway" He stood up "It was lovely to meet the both of you" He smiled; shaking both their hands. 

Dave smiled back and said "Feel free to pop around anytime" While his wife stayed silent and poised.  
Chris nodded and walked to the door "If you need anything; don't hesitate to call" He walked out onto the front step and threw one last smile at Janice who smiled sheepishly back. 

As the door clicked close behind him; he let out a shaky breath. His mind not allowing him to erase the mental images of Alicia's seemingly soft hair and what it would be like to run his hands though it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I absolutely LOVE you guys for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! 

**Chapter 4:-  
**_**Sometimes tears say all there is to say...**_

When Alicia walked into Chemistry class the first thing Chris noticed was how low her head was hanging. The way her fringe covered her cheek. How she clutched her books tightly to her chest. She was upset about something; and it concerned him to no end.  
He watched as she placed her books down and sat down next to a girl called Amber-lee Tyler. The red haired girl threw a smile in Alicia's direction and, Chris was pleased to see, she returned. 

He stood up as the rest filed in and began writing on the whiteboard. Commencing the days lesson. Every now and again he looked up to see Alicia and Amber either chatting quietly or answering the questions in their Chemistry books.  
He noticed the dark tinge her right cheek had that day; he knew it wasn't the make-up, because he noticed that her make-up was usually flawless. Her skin a light olive colour; he noticed that she had acne, how her eyes were a storm grey colour. He looked down at his book and let out a long sigh. This girl was driving him mad.  
Of age or not; she was still a student and off bounds. 

Alicia tapped her pen on her book; feeling the tears from the previous night welling up in her eyes. Her step-father had called her a slut, a _harlot_ because he had found out that she was sleeping with her boyfriend. He had hit her so hard that she was sure he broke something. She couldn't open her mouth much because it hurt so much to talk. It hurt so much to _move_. Her legs hurt; every time Amber made her laugh she could feel her muscles tighten and ache.  
She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. Instead; she placed her pen in her pencil case and packed away her books; rising painfully from her seat and walking out of the classroom. Tears now falling.

Chris looked up as soon as he saw the familiar figure rise from her seat and stormed out of the class; he saw the red tinge on her cheeks from where she was crying. He stood up and told the class "Continue working until I get back" He jogged out of the class room and looked up and down the empty corridor; trying to figure out where Alicia had run off too.  
_Girls bathroom. _He thought as he started to walk off into the direction of the girl's lavatory _It's where every girl goes when they're upset._

As soon as he pushed open the bathroom door; he heard quiet sobbing coming from on of the stalls.  
"Alicia" He called out cautiously "It's Mr. Mead" He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.  
A loud sniff told him that she was in the second cubicle. He walked over to it and knocked slightly "Alicia. Are you alright?" I asked quietly to the door. 

"Do I sound alright?" She replied; her voice cracking slightly as she pulled out a few sheets of toilet paper and dabbed her eyes with them "Just leave me alone"  
Chris leaned his head against the door and asked "Can you come out please Alicia? So we can talk about whatever's bothering you?" 

Alicia shook her head and looked at the faint scars on the inside of her wrist; she traced them lightly with her fingertips and sighed "I-I can't" Her voice once again cracked as she leaned back on the toilet seat and looked at the ceiling "It's not that I can't. It's just that you won't understand..." She started crying again; allowing her wrists to drop by her side. 

"Then help me understand" Chris pleaded as he looked at the door. 

Alicia sobbed harder and all Chris wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and hold her close. Try to take away the pain away; to make whatever was making her cry vanish "Talk to me Alicia...It's what I'm here for" He said in a more gentle voice.

So softly; he heard a small voice say "I just wish things were different...I want my Daddy" She whispered loud enough for him to hear.  
Chris let out a small sigh and leaned his forehead against the door "Come out here so I can talk to you Alicia" 

"I want him to stop. It...It just hurts. And I want it to stop. I want _him_ to stop" More sobs came from the stall. 

Chris' head shot up at this revelation "Who hurts you Alicia" He had an idea, but he wanted her to say it.

Alicia shook her head; more tears falling down her cheeks "No one...forget I said anything" She said; wiping the last of her tears away from her cheeks and standing up; flipping up the toilet lid and dropping the toilet paper inside and flushing it. She unlocked the door to see Mr. Mead standing on the other side. 

"Talk to me Alicia" He pleaded as he took in her tear stained appearance "Well if not me then I'm sure I can get-" He was cut off my Alicia shaking her head. 

"I'm fine sir. I just...I need get something to drink I think" She pushed past him and made her way to the basin. She turned on the tap and ran her hands under it. Chris looked at the inside of her wrist and saw the white thing line running across the blue veins. _Oh Alicia_ he thought in sympathy as he saw the line. 

He wanted to reach out and touch it; press his lips against it and promise to protect her from those feelings for the rest of his life. Instead he looked at her face in the mirror and said calmly "You need to talk to someone Alicia. You need help" 

Alicia shook her head sadly and looked at her reflection in the mirror "Once in a while Mr. Mead; you find someone who's far too broken to help. And that person for you is me" She turned to face him "I'm sorry" She said as she pushed past him; picking up her bag and walking out. 

Chris let out a sigh and leaned against the sink; he was going to find a way to get that girl to open up to him; even if it was the last thing he ever did. 


End file.
